<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"D" (Dimensional) Day by Luck_O_Tucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125123">"D" (Dimensional) Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_O_Tucker/pseuds/Luck_O_Tucker'>Luck_O_Tucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bonds Between Us [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_O_Tucker/pseuds/Luck_O_Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A "d"-cidedly "d"-manding and "d"-verse ( also maybe kind of daffy day )in the life of Trip Tucker, set in a time of (relative) tranquility after "The Next Chapter of Risky" and the all-t00-soon cannon events surrounding Terra Prime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bonds Between Us [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"D" (Dimensional) Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eirann">Eirann</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  This is a response from back in the days of "Triaxian Silk"-  to an  Awesome, Amazing, Amusing, Absolutely astounding and… um… brilliant… alliterative drabble challenge!  Don't know if there was ever a "B" or a "C", but is anybody up for giving "E" a go?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daybreak.</p><p>  Damn!</p><p>     Delightful dream dissolving.</p><p>     Drifting.  Drowsy dilemma.  Deny deceptively dangerous dozing.</p><p>     Dress.</p><p>     Dietary decisions.</p><p>     Drinks…  Dairy?  Darjeeling?  Doubtful.  </p><p>     Definitely decline disgusting (diluted!) decaf.  Dreadful!       </p><p>     Dismiss Danish.  Doughnut?  Decidedly delicious!</p><p>     Departmental duties.</p><p>Dubious debriefings delivered.  Destabilized dilithium?  Dunno.  D-Deck distorting?  Depressurizing?  Decisively demand data!  Delete discrepancies.  Discover desirable details.   Determine direct diagnostic doesn’t detect damage.  Deuterium: dependably durable.  Disaster diverted.  </p><p>     Done.  Departing.</p><p>     Drastically delayed dinner.  Desperate digestive deprivation!  Deliberating delicacies. (Don’t drool!)  Dijon drenched drumsticks?  Dill drizzled duck?  Delicata?  Dumplings?   Debate decadent desserts:  Divinity?  Dreamsickles!</p><p>     Diversion.  Dracula documentary.     </p><p>     Doorchime divulges deepest desire.  </p><p>     Divine! Dazzling!  Delightful… Dear.</p><p>     Darkness descending.  Deepening.</p><p>     Dreaming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>